Lucy in the sky with diamonds
by GalaMD
Summary: La pesadilla del Año que Nunca Fue y el eco de los tambores reverberarían en su cabeza hasta el final de sus días - días que durarían eternamente-, mientras su corazón – sólo tenía uno – sangraba de dolor. Aun con pólvora en las manos, le amaba.MASTERxLUC


**Disclaimer:** Ojalá pudiera decir que la mínima parte de la complejidad de la relación entre los Saxon me pertenecen, o que el baile que se marca el Master al son de los Scissor Sisters fue idea mía LOL Pero va a ser que no… todo obra de RST y, por extensión, de la BBC. Meh. xD

**Rating:** K

**Pairings : **Harry Saxon/Lucy Saxon.

**Género:** Angst. Dark. Romance. (POV – Reflexiones)

**Spoilers:** The Sound of Drums/Last of the Timelords.

**Summary:**La pesadilla del Año que Nunca Fue y el eco de los tambores reverberarían en su cabeza hasta el final de sus días (días que durarían eternamente), mientras su corazón – sólo tenía uno – sangraba de dolor. Aún con pólvora en las manos, le amaba.

**Dedicatoria:**A John Simm, Alexandra Moen y David Tennant, por regalarnos algunos de los momentos más intensos de la tercera temporada. Al que me lee y lea, especialmente si cumple con el sagrado sacramento fanfictionesco del read&review.

* * *

**L****ucy in the Sky with Diamonds**

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies_

_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes._

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
Towering over your head.  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
And she's gone.  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain  
Where rocking horse people eat marshm__allow pies,  
Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers,  
That grow so incredibly high.  
Newspaper taxis appear on the shore,  
Waiting to take you away.  
Climb in the back with your head in the clouds,  
And you're gone.  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Picture yourself on a train in a station,  
With plasticine porters with looking glass ties,  
Suddenly someone is there at the turnstyle,  
The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes._

_**(Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, The Beatles)**_

Lucy Saxon, la Primera Dama (de Gran Bretaña…del Mundo…de aquella galaxia, ya no sabía) se hallaba sentada enfrente del tocador. La vista clavada en su reflejo, retocaba mecánicamente con maquillaje las marcas moradas que enmarcaban el insondable vacío de sus ojos grises.

Antes eran azules, pensaba. Y la luz había sido apagada de un soplido cruel en el curso de aquel año sin fin.

¿Pero no había sido estar ahí, en la cima del mundo, con el hombre que amaba, lo que había deseado toda su vida¿Las aspiraciones que le habían inculcado desde su más tierna infancia, a lo largo de aquella adolescencia solitaria, sonriendo siempre, educada y dócil, entre lords y damas, su sonrisa ensayada en internados elitistas¿No era el objetivo que perseguía cuando daba conversación a los mil y un pretendientes recién salidos de Eton en los cócteles organizados por su padre¿Impresionar a los jóvenes que se preocupaban más por darse de codazos en los mítines, intentando labrarse la carrera política que su Harry había recorrido triunfal con una energía, confianza y elegancia que, literalmente, no eran de aquel mundo…?

Harold Saxon. El hombre. La promesa de una nación. El monstruo que había sido elegido por Inglaterra para servir en bandeja de plata un billete a los mismísimos avernos.

Y, sin embargo, ella había sucumbido a él. La primera. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas o hubiera recordado cómo hacerlo, habría estado riendo carcajadas maníacas.

Intoxicada por él, por su carisma. Por su labia y por sus manos. Por sus cuentos de hadas y sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella mientras le mostraba los confines del Universo y bailaban un vals de Strauss sobre la superficie de un planeta agonizante.

La tibieza edulcorada del orgullo (como las caricias de Harry cuando moldeaba su cuerpo), aceleraba su corazón unos cuantos latidos, y era prueba suficiente para recordarle que aún respiraba y vivía. Y, sobre todo, que le amaba.

La había escogido a ella, la simple y nada exuberante Lucy Cole, de entre todas las mujeres de la Tierra, para ser su emperatriz. Nada especial, de una familia nobiliaria venida a menos, desesperada por empatar lazos nuevos con alguna figura ascendente para salvar la herencia de siglos. _Una compañera de viajes_, le había dicho con la mirada pícara de niño travieso que se ríe de un chiste privado, como si fuera la ocurrencia más ingeniosa de su vida. _Su _compañera de viajes, le había repetido con territorialismo y besos que la quemaban de frío y pasión, contra la puerta de una nave espacial disfrazada de cabina telefónica.

Porque las cosas nunca eran lo que parecían. Ni ella era tan sencilla (_eres única, eres especial_, le había asegurado Harry la noche de bodas. _Eres mía…_) ni Harry era el chico británico modélico que pretendía aparentar. Igual que sabía que aquellas esferas diabólicas, letales e infalibles asesinos que diezmaban la Tierra, eran en el fondo y bajo aquella carcasa mortífera, tan sólo Niños Perdidos volando entre las estrellas sin polvo de hadas. Diamantes prendidos del cielo fragmentado que les rodeaba…

Todo aquello le había parecido un sueño imposible, surrealista, y cada noche pedía un deseo al cerrar agotada los ojos, con la cabeza reclinada en el pecho de Harry y el doble latido de su corazón martilleándole la conciencia. Que no terminara nunca. De momento no lo había hecho, pero hacía tiempo que había abandonado esa tradición nocturna.

Le había dado todo. Todo lo que era y todo lo que no tenía, sin recibir nada a cambio. Sin esperar nada. Sin que le dieran las gracias o le pidieran permiso para tomarlo.

Harry la consumía con su pasión, con sus recuerdos. Con el clamor de los tambores tronando cada vez que hacían el amor. Y en esos momentos la abrazaba con tanta furia, la besaba con tanta necesidad que su único instinto (más que el de supervivencia) era acunarle, aliviarle el sufrimiento que quebraba la sonrisa postiza pero hermosa en sus facciones masculinas. Pero hacía tiempo que ni siquiera sus arrullos lograban llegar a él. Ni saciarle. Su locura se había redoblado desde que toda su atención se clavaba en el rehén que, mudo y sin intención de cooperar, permanecía enjaulado en la sala de juntas como si fuera otra de las mascotas de su colección.

Porque aquel hombre, el Doctor, conocía a su Harry más de lo que ella misma habría conseguido adivinar o imaginar nunca. Y Harry le amaba casi a la par que le odiaba, con un fervor que la abrumaba. Eso la había hecho envidiar al prisionero hasta el punto de lo irracional, el único sentimiento identificable en una maraña enredada de paradojas emocionales. Por alejarles aún más que el poder, la ambición y la locura, por desafiarle y hacer que la ira desquiciante ardiera y la fulminara mientras yacían enredados y sudorosos en la cama que ya casi nunca compartían. Porque Harry prefería pasar las noches junto a la jaula, torturando a su antiguo amigo, a su eterno enemigo. A su huésped. Porque buscaba la compañía de un igual…

Porque ella, que había sido su brazo derecho, su amiga, su amante, su Compañera, había quedado relegada a un segundo plano. O quizás siempre había estado ahí y sólo se daba cuenta de eso ahora… Un convincente objeto decorativo con que vender su farsa, su caricatura de respetabilidad, a los miles de votantes conservadores que no veían bien un Primer Ministro joven, atractivo y soltero instigando sensacionalismo desde Downing Street.

Aunque lo cierto es que cumplía bien – más que bien, impecablemente – y con obediencia su rol. Porque no le quedaba más remedio. Harry la aterrorizaba y la fascinaba, tanto por sus gestos de súbito afecto como por la brutal crueldad que practicaba sobre su cuerpo. Marcas sin cicatrizar bajo la seda roja del vestido que se ceñía a sus curvas tal y como él apreciaba. _Rojo,_ susurraba a su oído, _como el atardecer de Gallifrey_. Y el fuego que en aquel lugar de leyenda habían prendido el cruce de dos soles cada día, asomaba como un fulgor maníaco en medio del firmamento negro e infinito de nostalgia que habitaba sus ojos.

Desde luego no temía que la matara si se negaba a colaborar… pero le amaba, sólo Dios sabía por qué. Le amaba y por eso ni si quiera se había planteado la posibilidad de decirle que 'no'.

Había corrompido su alma. La había vaciado, hasta dejarla como él…

Y la poca humanidad, lo poco de Ella que quedaba enguantada en Gucci, murió con él al apretar el gatillo y sostener sus ojos sorprendidos con el caleidoscopio hipnotizado de su mirada.

Lo hizo por Harry. Porque ambos sabían que moriría igualmente. Él se lo había advertido una noche, le había dejado una última orden y una serie de indicaciones de lo que debía hacer si llegaban a ese punto sin retorno. Antes morir que la derrota a manos del Doctor…

Lo hizo por aquel Doctor al que despreciaba. Porque él no hubiera sido capaz de acabar con la última esperanza de familia, con la fantasía de no ser el último de los suyos…

Y sobre todo lo hizo por Ella. Porque el dolor de la traición era un agujero negro en el pecho, que lo succionaba todo, hasta la capacidad de perdonar y de sentir.

Porque la venganza por lo menos sabía a _algo_, amarga en el paladar – a mermelada de naranja; naranja, como el otoño eterno e imperecedero del Gallifrey que no había conocido pero que se había grabado a fuego en su frágil memoria humana.

Porque ella también había vislumbrado en la mirada de su marido la profundidad del vórtex y los tambores habían empezado a redoblar en sus propios tímpanos, desincronizados y desgarrando su razón.

El anillo de sello con símbolos indescifrables que lucía junto a su alianza de bodas, demasiado grande para cualquiera de sus gráciles dedos, comenzó a marcarles el tempo correcto.


End file.
